Bara Gūsuka
is a sloth-themed Machine Beast of the Machine Empire Baranoia. Character History to be added Personality A -like Machine Beast with a nightcap on its head, themed after sleep, whose very presence (and singing of lullabies later on, thanks to Kotaro Henna) causes everyone around it to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. It is also very narcoleptic itself, yawning and wanting sleep. Though Bacchus Rage wanted the Machine Beast scrapped for this, thinking that Gusuka's powers were stupid and a waste of time, Hysteria suggests using the bot on the humans instead, which Bacchus Rage is forced to consent to. Even Butlers Acha & Kocha dislike it at first, calling the robot worthless and useless. After the Takompas it was on was shot down and made a flaming pile of metal in a nearby creek, Bara Gusuka manages to put the Ohrangers to sleep with its powers so Acha can kill them with a gun. However, proving immune to the Machine Beast's effects, King Ranger interferes and is able to scrap Bara Gusuka. After its first destruction, Gūsuka's ruined parts were discovered by Kotaro Henna, a mad scientist who decides to fix it in order to further study the works of Baranoia. With adjustments, Henna unknowingly improves on Bara Gusuka by improving its song and its range, but weakens it by installing a wind-up key that forces its power to decrease when the key becomes wound down from usage. Discovering this, Acha comes to Earth to fix the Machine Beast once again. While its third form was much more powerful, even affecting King Ranger and people who are further away, Bara Gusuka is stopped when Dorin has Paku bite the power cord. Rendered powerless as a result, an enraged Bara Gusuka is taken down by the Ohre Bazooka. Enlarged by Kocha, Bara Gusuka is easily scrapped by King Pyramider Battle Formation to Hysteria's dismay. Powers and Abilities Arsenal Bara Gusuka's main ability is possessing a voice that makes anyone, whether living or machine, fall asleep upon hearing it. Its power and abilities change and evolve as it goes through multiple forms: *In its first form, it merely states its name in a droning voice, making anyone within a short-range fall asleep hearing it; this form affects the Ohranger other than KingRanger, who became immune in his 600-million years within a space-time warp. It can also fire pink spheres as projectiles. *After Kotaro Henna "fixes" the Machine Beast, the song changes into a lullaby due to a infant's crib decoration being inserted into it; this form becomes more powerful in its range and ability, but is limited by a small wind-up key on its head that must be kept wound in order for its power to be utilized. Only OhPink is affected due to listening to the lullaby via her headphones. *In its final form, granted to it by Acha, its head has become megaphone-shaped and its range becomes greater still due to an amplifier that further increases Bara Gusuka's power, making it powerful enough to even affect KingRanger. Like its first form, it can fire pink sphere projectiles. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Bara Gūsuka was voiced by veteran seiyu late Kazue Takahashi. His suit performer is uncredited. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Bara Gūsuka is a playable character in Super Sentai Battle Base. He can be selected as a villain or as an ally to your team, and can even be fought against in all three of his forms from the episode Ep. 30: The Earth is Snoring. Notes *The song that Bara Gūsuka sings after his upgrade by Henna contains some notes from by Friedrich Wilheim Gotter. This song is the most popular lullaby in the world after Brahms' lullaby Guten Abend, gute Nacht. *The second form that Kotaro Henna gives to Bara Gūsuka was left unused for Somnibot in "Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers". This is due to the ensuing crashes, pileups, and mass deaths he causes while in this form. **The lullaby he sings after his upgrade is the same one used by Guitar Brain in Liveman when it performs a similar sleep-inducing scheme with Chibuchian Butchy. *In the concept drawings of the character (pictured), Bara Gūsuka's nightcap originally resembled Santa Claus' hat. **Yoshiro Harada is its character designer. Gallery Somnibot.jpg Oh-vb-barasnoring2.jpg Somnibot with Amp Head.jpg See Also References Category:Baranoia Machine Beasts